Functionalized silicones such as aminosilicones provide numerous benefits including fabric softness, hair conditioning, fabric anti-wrinkle control, shape maintenance, stain control, and color care. Unfortunately, functionalized silicones can reduce the benefits of compositions, such as cleaning compositions, if such compositions are not formulated with the use of functionalized silicones in mind and/or have other use limitations.
Applicants recognized that such formulation challenge is rooted in the charge of functionalized silicones as the degree of charge and degree of functionalization are interrelated and/or the ability of the functionalized portion of the functionalized silicone to cleave from such functionalized silicone. While one can alter the charge of functionalized silicones by reducing the overall functionalization content of the silicone, such alteration can result in negatives such as a loss in the primary benefits of the functionalized silicones. For example, the reduction of the amino functionalization of an aminosilicone can result in a loss in feel and/or benefit delivery effectiveness. Thus, what is needed are functionalized silicones that retain all the primary benefits of a functionalized silicone during use, yet which change their hydrophilicity/charge and/or demonstrates cleavage of the functionalized silicone's functionalization when desired, for example, after use. Applicants provide such a silicone by incorporating a moiety comprising a cleavable bond between the silicone backbone and the desired functionalization.